My Love
by ILikeToDie
Summary: A Prequel to my story 'A New Love' Lot's of fluff. InuXKag MirXSan WRITTEN IN NEW FORMAT!
1. Will You?

_My Love_

**Disclaimer:** Lot's might have changed in this rewrite but I still don't own InuYasha or the characters.

Okay hey everybody, this is a rewrite of 'My Love' because let's be honest the previous format sucked and made my story more boring, less descriptive and a lot shorter so here's the new format and there might be a few new things in here, not sure yet but basically it will be the same. Enjoy!

Ages:

Basically everyone is 3 years older.

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

(Me talking or just a side note)

Chapter 1: Will You?

The gang was now close to Naraku's Castle and were preparing for what would hopefully be the final battle. Kagome had all the jewel shards except for the ones that Naraku possessed. They were standing on a small green, flowery hill; they had just exited the forest. They were looking at Naraku's Castle in silence that is till the monk interrupted.

"There it is…"

"Naraku's Castle" finished Sango.

"Now let's go get that bastard"

"InuYasha don't swear, and can I speak to you for a second?"

"Can't it wait?"

"SIT! NO!"

"Fine!"

InuYasha looked over to the monk who winked at him; InuYasha just growled in response and followed Kagome.

"Sango and I will go ahead and cherish our time alone together; you two should do the same!"

Sango's eye twitched and she couldn't take it any more she hit him over the head and dragged his unconscious form off ahead leaving InuYasha and Kagome alone.

"InuYasha…"

"Yea?"

"Just be careful okay"

"Why would you care?"

"Because…just because okay!"

Kagome was tired of InuYasha's temper and began to stomp off when InuYasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hug.

"InuYasha?"

"Thanks" Kagome was shocked at InuYasha, did he just say what she thought he just said.

"Err…for what?"

"For everything, being there for me, caring for me and you know that kind of stuff!"

'And for showing a filthy half breed like me what love is' InuYasha added in his head.

"Um…sure, no problem"

Kagome pulled out of his embrace and was about to leave when InuYasha pulled her back and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Kagome was shocked.

"Sorry Kagome I didn't mean to…" but he was interrupted with Kagome putting her arms around his neck and kissing him. When he got over the shocked he returned the kiss.

SMACK

The two broke apart from the sudden sound. They were both blushing from their intimate moment.

"Miroku again"

"Yea we better go catch up with them"

When InuYasha and Kagome caught up with Miroku and Sango they saw a familiar sight an unconscious monk and a flustered Sango. InuYasha and Kagome sweat dropped.

"What did he do this time?"

"Asked me to bear him a child after this was over"

"Hey weren't you the only one he never asked?"

"Yea and…"

"Maybe he was serious"

"Kagome I doubt it"

"Let's go"

The group headed off to Naraku's castle.

(At Naraku's Castle)

The group came into a dark wide room and saw Naraku standing there looking emotionless as usual. They had already destroyed all his allies and he was the last one he had to face.

"Welcome"

"Bastard"

"InuYasha I go out of my way to be nice to you and this is how you treat me?"

"Enough with the chitchat" InuYasha rushes towards Naraku.

"Oh so it's a fight you want is it?"

(Okay I can't write fighting scenes but I will try and I'm sorry but I can't remember how Miroku fights and I can't remember what Sango's weapon is called)

InuYasha lunged again at Naraku cutting one of his many tentacles, Sango threw her boomerang cutting off another and Kagome's arrow cut of yet another but it didn't help much, they jut grew right back. Worse yet Naraku didn't seem to notice the hits from anyone, his attention was only focused on InuYasha who's injuries were fast becoming serious.

'How much longer can I hold on?'

Naraku striked InuYasha one more time before he fell over.

"InuYasha!"

Naraku got ready to deliver the final blow and kill InuYasha when he started to feel the room heat up; he turned around to find Kagome glowing he decided to ignore InuYasha and started to head towards Kagome.

"Leave her alone, your battle is with me"

Naraku turned to find InuYasha half standing with a fully transformed tetsaiga.

"It's true, Dog Demons, even halves are very protective towards their bitches"

"Leave him alone or else!"

"Or else what?"

"This…" The whole room was absorbed in a bright whitish/ pinkish light.

After the light fades everyone is fully healed and the jewel and Naraku are gone. InuYasha looks over to see Kagome smiling but looking rather weak like she's about to fall over and she was crying. "Kagome?"

"Inu, you finally did it, you killed Naraku"

'Inu!'

"And my wind tunnel is finally gone!" Sango glomps Miroku while kissing him and they fall onto the ground while InuYasha and Kagome watch while laughing.

"It's about time those two got together"

"I love you Kagome" Kagome looked at InuYasha in shock only to find that he had fallen asleep. 'Did he say what I think he said?'

(At the camp site)

It was now night time and they had just finished setting up camp, Sango and Miroku were flirting etc by the campfire while InuYasha was up the tree being look out like usual.

"Inu?"

"Yea?"

"I love you too"

"…"

"Sit!"

"What was that for!" Kagome walk's up to him and gives him a quick peck on the lips. "So I could do that" InuYasha got up looking slightly surprised but he was smirking He leaned down and kissed Kagome back.

"Inu, I have a question.

"What is it?"

"Do you mind if we go some where they can't hear us?"

"Fine, hop on"

(Random place not to far, but far enough from the camp site)

"So what was it you wanted to ask?"

"Um…when Naraku called me your 'bitch', what did he mean?"

"…"

"Inu?"

"Well…it's kind of a dog demons version of the human wife I guess"

"Oh so when dog demons get married they call their wives their bitches?"

"Not really, dog demons don't get married they err…mate for life which is similar to the human version of marriage except you can't get out of it except for by death"

"Oh"

"So when are we going to your time again, it's a new moon tomorrow?"

'Inu actually wants to go to my time!'

"We'll head there first thing tomorrow morning, we better head back"

"Okay let's go before Miroku makes any perverted comments"

"It might be too late for that"

(Back at the camp site)

When InuYasha and Kagome got back Miroku and Sango where curled up together and surprisingly Miroku was keeping his hands to himself.

"Inu can I sleep with you in the tree tonight?"

"Sure" InuYasha lifted her up and they stopped at a good sturdy look out branch. They settled down with InuYasha's back against the tree and Kagome against his chest.

"Goodnight Inu"

"Err…night"

(Next Morning)

Miroku and Sango were getting ready to head to Kaede's village and Kagome and InuYasha were getting ready to go back to Kagome's time.

"Have fun, bye!"

"Bye"

"I'm sure they'll have lot's of fun!"

"Sit!"

(Kagome's time/ place)

"Mama I'm home!"

"Hello Kagome and InuYasha"

"How did you know I was here?"

"I just know"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Nothing!" (Sing song voice, mothers know everything don't they? -)

"Inu do you want some ramen?"

"You still ask?"

"Here you go, I'm going to go shower, no peeking!"

"Eh!"

InuYasha carried on slurping his ramen while Kagome went to go shower and her mom kept doing the dishes. When InuYasha finished Mrs H came and sat down next to him and stared at him like she was expecting something.

"What!"

"So when are you going to ask her?"

"Ask who what?"

"Ask Kagome for her hand in marriage"

"Why would I want her hand?"

"I mean ask her to marry you"

"Keh"

"I know you want to, and you have my permission to do so if you want as long as you promise to never hurt her"

"Um..."

Yes?"

"Ho do you ask for someone to marry you here?"

"You have to buy a ring; I'll take you shopping tomorrow!"

"Thanks!"

Kagome's Mom then walked off and went to phone one of her friends like some hyper school girl with some juicy gossip.

(Next Day)

"Kagome I'm taking InuYasha shopping, he needs some stuff"

"Um…okay"

"InuYasha, let's go!"

'What have I gotten myself into' "See ya Kagome!"

(At the Jewellery store)

"Now you just have to pick one"

"How bout this silver one with the small blue jewel?"

"Good choice, Kagome loves Sapphires and white gold!" (A/N: I made that bit up, as if I would have a clue as into what kind of jewellery she likes, but that's the kind I like)

(Kagome and InuYasha are now back in the past, after spending just over a week in Kagome's time)

"Come with me I want to how you something"

"Err…sure"

Kagome looked at her surroundings to find she was by a lake and the flowers had only recently started to bloom because it was early spring.

"Well…um I'm not very good with words but…Kagome?"

"Yea"

"Will you marry me?"

"Are you serious?"

'Oh shit she doesn't like me I should have known, I'm so stupid'

"Keh"

"Oh Inu of course I want to, I just couldn't believe you had asked me"

InuYasha ears perked up and he couldn't help but smile, he leaned forward and kissed her for as long as her human lungs would allow.

"One more thing"

"What?"

"Will you be my mate?"

**A/N:** So what shall the answer be, shall this author be evil and make Kagome say no? Or will she make it even fluffier by making Kagome's reply yes? Stay tuned to find out in chapter 2! R&R

EDIT: So how's the rewrite, yes the fighting scene sucks and I can't write for peanuts but I'm not forcing you to read this. Any tips etc please stick it in the reviews thanks.

Wow the original format only had 988 words, this one has 1, 700 words, remember most of the original ones words were just the words saying who the speaker is eg '**InuYasha**'


	2. Am I?

_My Love_

**Disclaimer:** Surprise, surprise I don't own InuYasha or the characters :sigh: if only…

Ages:

Basically everyone is 3 years older.

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

(Me talking or just a side note)

Chapter 2: Am I?

(Last Time – Will You?)

"Will you be my mate?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Of course I will"

"But we have to warn others that you are my mate"

"...?"

"I have to mark you"

"...?"

"I have to bite you on your shoulder, it will scar and that will tell others that you are mine, once we become mates we'll have the same life span as well"

"Will it hurt?"

"Only a little"

"Okay but do it quickly, okay"

InuYasha bent down and began kissing her, first on the lips and then slowly moving down to her shoulder before using his fangs to bite her and lick the wound.

"So I'm your mate now right?"

"Not quite, but it's not the right time for that yet"

"Inu what do you mean?"

"I'll tell you another time, oh and don't tell that stupid monk about this yet!"

"Why not?"

"You can tell them we're getting married but not about the mate thing, okay?"

"Okay"

(Back at the village)  
(A/N: Shippo stayed back at the village by the way)

"Kagome you're back!"

"Shippo!"  
"I'm going to the hut I feel I bit sleepy"

"Okay"

InuYasha walked over to the hut that the Inu Gang usually shared but when he opens the door he finds Sango and Miroku making out.

"Kyaaa! You could at least put a sign on the door or something you know!"

"What's wrong Inu?"

Kagome gets no reply instead InuYasha goes to his usual spot in the tree while Sango come out of the hut a bit messed up, her lipstick is smudged and her hair is out of place.

"Sango?"

"Kagome!"

"I have something I want to tell you, do you want to go to the hot springs for a catch up, you look like you need a wash"

"That would be great, I have some news as well"

(At the springs, the boys are hopefully back at the village)

"InuYasha asked me to marry him yesterday and I said yes!"

"Really? Wow about time"

"So what's your news?"

"I'm pregnant"

"With Miroku's child!"

"Of course, he is my fiancé you know"

"Wow, congratulations!"

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've got a scar on your shoulder that wasn't there last time we saw each other"

"Oh that, InuYasha asked me to be his mate"

"So you guys have done it?"

"...?"

"You know…"

"What! Of course not!"

"When I was still living in the Demon slayer village, I heard two ladies talking about dog demons; they said that when they claimed someone to be their mate, their mate would be the one to bear their child.

"So that's what he meant."

"….?"

"I had asked him if I was his mate now but he said "not quite, but it's not the right time yet."

"Oh okay, but wouldn't it be cool if we had our children together, they would be best friends just like us!"

"That would be nice."

(Change of scene)

InuYasha and Miroku are sitting around the camp fire waiting for their women to return, for once deciding its best not to spy on them.

"So anything happen?"

"Nope"

"Don't lie to me I saw the ring on her finger."

"So what, we're engaged!"

"So she's your mate too now?"

"NO!"

"No need to be so aggressive!"

"What about you and Sango?"

"Nothing new there."

Kagome and Sango come back form the hot springs all clean and happy that they got to share their good news with each other.

"We're back, InuYasha can I speak to you?"

"If you must."

Kagome drags InuYasha off far enough a way from the camp site so the can't over hear.

"Miroku?"

"Yea?"

"I'm pregnant with your child."

"REALLY!"

"Yes."

"Me a father?"

(Change scene to Kagome and InuYasha, who are now a far way from camp)

"I'm ready."

"For what?"

"To be your mate."

"You know what that means right?"

"Yea, I do and I'm ready."

"Are you sure, there's no going back?"

"I'm sure!"

InuYasha leaned forward and started to kiss her

(A/N: Mahwah end scene, I'm sorry I don't write lemons)

(Morning)

Kagome and InuYasha walked back to the hut and InuYasha had his arm around Kagome and they both had big grins (yes even InuYasha)

"Where were you guys?"

"Sango don't act so innocent".

"What do you guys mean?"

"When you're older we'll tell you!"

"You're one to talk!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I know Sango's pregnant, the scent is all over her!"

"Kagome and Sango have weird scents?"

InuYasha and Kagome blush while Kagome puts Shippo down and stands up.

"Inu, does that mean?"

"Come with me."

'Damn run, how did he notice before me?'

InuYasha took Kagome to the God Tree, where they first met to break the news to her.

'I hope she takes it well, she is only 18 but at least Naraku is out of the way now.

"Kagome, you're pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"Lift your top."

"Inu this is not the time or place, SIT!"

"I didn't mean that!"

"Oh, sorry."

Kagome lifted her top just enough to reveal her stomach and InuYasha bent down to sniff.

"Only one, he's half demon like me but he has more demon than human blood."

"We've got to tell my mother and grandfather!"

"We'll go tomorrow."

(Tomorrow)

InuYasha and Kagome were on their way hand in hand to the old bone eaters well to travel to Kagome's time to tell Kagome's family about the new arrival expected.

"InuYasha I'm scared of how my mom will react. She always wanted me to be married first, maybe even get a job before having kids."

"Well we are engaged to be married soon and you live in this time, you aren't expected to work, only as a house wife or something based from home, which means you can have kids and work at the same time if you have to. I really don't see how you can worry about your mom's reaction to the news of a grandchild with cute fluffy ears"

Kagome looked over at InuYasha to see he had a big toothy grin which he seemed to show more often since they got together.

"I guess you're right there's nothing to worry about I'm just being silly"

A few minutes later they reached the bone eaters well and InuYasha lifted Kagome bridal style and jumped in the well.

"Mama I'm home again"

"I didn't expect you guys back so soon!"

"We have something to tell you."

"Continue."

"I'm pregnant!"

**A/N: **How will her Mother react, is there an abortion in the future or a very happy family? And how will Miroku and InuYasha deal with being fathers? R&R please

EDIT: I'll probably write an 'EDIT' for every chapter I rewrite it does depend. Any way I'm trying to keep things basically the same but sometimes I decide I like it better a different way but the plot will stay basically the same. I still like reviews, especially ones that help me. Till next chapter, See ya


	3. School

_My Love_

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own InuYasha or the characters but the plot is all mine:insert copyright sign here:

Ages:

Basically everyone is 3 years older.

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

(Me talking or just a side note)

Chapter 3: School

(Last Time – Am I?)

"I'm pregnant!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome watched her mom nervously while InuYasha looked every where but at Kagome and her mother.

"…"

"Mama?"

"I'm going to be a grandmother! Congratulations Kagome and InuYasha!"

InuYasha looked at Kagome's mother surprised he was obviously as worried as Kagome had been. Kagome just looked happily at her mother glad everything seemed t be going well.

"Thanks Mama"

"Isn't it too soon to know for sure though, or have you two been seeing longer than I've known?"

InuYasha blushed and so did Kagome but she shook her head.

"No, InuYasha can smell the child, he says it's going to be a half demon boy!"

"A boy?"

"Yup"

"Have you decided where you're going to stay yet?"

"What do you mean?"

"Here or InuYasha's time"

"I hadn't thought of that, I suppose I'll have to decide know that Naraku is defeated and I'm expecting a child"

"Yes and soon"

"I'm going to my room to catch up on some sleep, Inu you coming?"

"Nah, I'm going to get something to eat first"

"Okay"

Kagome gave InuYasha a quick peck before disappearing upstairs with a big grin on her face. Kagome's mother turned to InuYasha with a serious look on her face.

"You better take good care of her and my grandchild!"

"Don't worry I'll protect them with my life"

"Good, now I'm guessing it's ramen you want?"

"Yup"

Kagome's mom turned to go prepare the ramen when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it"

'Probably doesn't want me to be distracted from making his ramen'

InuYasha got up from his seat where he usually sat while waiting expectantly for his ramen to answer the door and found a surprised Hojo on the other side.

"InuYasha!"

InuYasha just growled being the possessive half demon he was.

"Where's Kagome?"

"You leave her alone!"

"Why should I?"

"Because she's my mate and I won't let you near them, you'll have to kill me first"

"Mate? Them? What are you going on about?"

"Kagome is pregnant with my son and we're getting married so leave her alone!"

Before Hojo could reply InuYasha slammed the door in his face. Before InuYasha could return to his seat to wait for his ramen he was interrupted by Kagome's granddad. Luckily he no longer tried to banish InuYasha's demon, he'd actually come to like the half demon but it did take him awhile.

"InuYasha I was looking for you, I have good news"

"What?"

"I can make you appear human for a month but you keep your demon abilities, minus the claws of course"

"Feh, what's so great about that?"  
"So you can stay here longer with out having to hide the whole time, plus you can go with Kagome to her last week of school"

"Keh"

"Come with me"

(Next day)

Kagome woke up after her extra long sleep to see InuYasha asleep in his usual corner except he still had human features. Kagome checked her clock and the looked outside, as far as she could tell he should have been human long ago. She decided she'd have to wake him up and see if he knew why he wasn't human.

"Inu?"

"Yea?"

"Why do you still look human?"

"Your Grandfather was able to make me look human for a month while keeping my demon abilities minus the claws of course"

"Awesome know you don't have to worry about people staring the whole time. Not that there's anything wrong with you being half demon it's just hard to explain to people in my time"

"Yea"

(About a month later and Kagome's last week of school, let's say it was summer holidays or something, yea random but I'm the author so I can do what I like, I could even turn them into aliens if I wanted to, but I won't)

"I'm coming with you too school!"  
"Fine!"

"Oh and Hojo knows you're pregnant"

"How?"

"He came round here looking for you awhile go, so I told you were mine and I told him that you were pregnant with my child as well so he has no chance"

"I was beginning to wonder where he has been this last month, usually he's always here"

"Keh"

"Wait, that means everyone will know I'm pregnant and now I'll never graduate!"

"I doubt it"

"Why?"  
"It means Hojo will publicly admit defeat"

"You're right he won't tell anyone"

'I hope'

(At school)

It was before school, the time when everyone caught up on the gossip or passed the gossip on. One of Kagome's friends, Ayumi had seen Kagome and InuYasha come through the gate and had wasted no time making her way over there and asking lots of questions.

"You're better, but you've put on a bit of weight, I thought you loose weight when you're sick not gain."

Ayumi looked up to see Kagome and InuYasha blushing, she looked from Kagome to InuYasha then back again and slowly she put two and two together.

"Kagome you aren't…."

"Yea I am"

Ayumi looked up at InuYasha and pointed at him.

"With him?"

"Um…yea"

"Oh my gosh Kagome, I can't believe it, I always thought you'd be the last, you're so shy. So do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?"

"A boy"

"I still can't believe it"

"Just don't tell anyone okay?"

"I won't, but the stomach is kind of hard to miss"

"I'll just say I picked up some weight"

"Okay see ya in class"

With that she left and the bell rang signaling everyone it was time to go to class.

"Morning Class"

"Good morning Mr Gibbs"

"Welcome back Kagome, welcome InuYasha and to both of you, congratulations!"

The teacher just grinned at them while the whole class turned around to see the couple blushing and the class wondered what the teacher was talking about.

"Err…thanks Mr Gibbs"

(Lunch time)

Kagome and InuYasha had gone to the cafeteria in hopes of a nice quiet lunch together but that hope had been smashed because as soon as they walked into the cafeteria they had been surrounded by a bunch of students, either they had seen Kagome's ring and were curious or they had hear the rumors

(A/N: So of the people talking in this scene are just random so don't worry about following who says what, except for Inu, Kags and Hojo).

"Wow a ring, are you engaged?"

"Um…yea"

"To InuYasha?"

"Yes"

"I bet she's pregnant too!"

"Err…y…yes"

"InuYasha probably go her pregnant and now they have to get married!"

InuYasha looked for who ha spoken to find Hojo.

'That bastard n one speaks to my mate or me like that'

"No, it's not that way you bastard; I love her and our child! I asked her to marry me before she got pregnant!"

"Inu?"

InuYasha looked down at his mate to see admiration and love in her eyes. He leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Awww that's so sweet"

"You're so lucky Kagome; I hope I find some one as sweet as InuYasha!"

"So when's the wedding?"

"Some time in the next month, we haven't decided yet"

"What about your honeymoon?"

"I don't think we can go on one, I'll be nearly 2 months pregnant by then"

(Back at Kagome's place)

"So have you decided yet?"

"What?"

"Where you're going to live"

"Yes, I've decided I'm going to live in…."

**A/N:** You'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out!

EDIT: That's the third chapter rewritten just a few more to go then I have to rewrite the sequel to this story, joy. Anywho please review and tell me how I'm doing. I'm bored so I'll tell you where I am right now. Well I'm behind the couch with the laptop on a chair, I'm on the floor and for the last 2 weeks I've been house less because we're moving country and we've been on holiday and we just moved into the rental house yesterday. My sister and I sleep on the couches while my parents get the double bed. I also have no internet, no TV, no phone, No school and I only have family right now so lot's of time to rewrite my stories.


	4. Names

_My Love_

**Disclaimer:** :sigh: Still don't own InuYasha or any of the characters, but that will all change soon :evil grin:

Ages:

Basically everyone is 3 years older.

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

(Me talking or just a side note)

Chapter 4: Babies

(Last Time – School)

"Yes, I've decided I'm going to live in…."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Yes, I've decided to stay in Inu's time for three reasons, 1: Inu and the baby won't fit in here, especially with their ears. 2: I have many friends in his time and 3: I can still visit you guys when ever I want"

Kagome looked over at her mother hoping she wouldn't be too upset with her decision.

"I understand and as long as you visit often I don't mind although I will miss you"

"Thanks Mama"

"You better start getting ready to head back to InuYasha's tim, you'll be back here in 3 months"

"Why 3 months?"

"InuYasha told me you're pregnant for around months and you've already been pregnant for a month and I'd like you back here for the last month for you and your child's safety.

"Okay Mama"

"Are you ready to go?"

Kagome looked behind her to find her mate holding her old trusty yellow backpack.

"Yea, let's go"

(Back at the village)

"Kagome you're even bigger than me, are you sure you're only having one?"

"Yes, InuYasha told my mother I'm only pregnant for 5 months"

"You're lucky you know"

"InuYasha and Kagome welcome back"

Kagome looked up to see Miroku heading their way. After he and Sango had gotten together he had stopped acting perverted towards other girls and he wasn't as bad as he used to be towards Sango now that she was pregnant.

"Hey Miroku"

(3 or so months later)

Kagome was in the hospital room, she had gone into labor and InuYasha was pacing outside the door, waiting. Kagome's mother was sitting down, calmly leafing though some house and garden magazine before she got up and directed her attention towards the anxious hanyou.

"InuYasha stay out here, I'll go check on Kagome, don't worry she'll be done in a few hours"

"Okay"

'Damn it, I can smell tears and blood? Blood! Blood is never a good in! She better be okay. What' going on in there?'

(A few hours later)

InuYasha had grown tired of pacing and was now lounging in the seat outside the door staring blankly at the wall like he had been doing for the past hour. Just as he was thinking about maybe threatening the doctor so he would be allowed in, Kagome's mother came out with a smile on her face.

"You can come in now InuYasha!"

InuYasha walked into the room o see Kagome propped up on the bed looking rather tired but happy. She had a small bundle in her arms which had long (for a baby) silver hair and small, barely noticeable ears on op of his head. He also had amber eyes like InuYasha; basically he looked like a mini InuYasha.

"Inu?"

"He's beautiful"

"What are we going to name him?"

"How about Yoshi? It means goodness luck or free"

(A/N: Okay I got told it didn't mean that but I'm the author and thanks for telling me and all but I don't need any back seat drivers and it can mean what I want, it could mean broad bean if I wanted it to)

"I love it, we'll name him Yoshi"

(3 months later, hope you're keeping up cause I ain't)

InuYasha, Kagome and Yoshi were all getting ready to head back to InuYasha's time.

"Inu are you ready to go back?"

"YES!"

"Have you got Yoshi's stuff?"

"Yes, have you got Yoshi?"

"Yes, let's go! Bye everyone"

(Back in InuYasha's time)

"Remember be careful!"

"For the millionth time I know!"

Before InuYasha and Kagome could get into one of their usual arguments Kaede appeared.

"Kagome, you're just in time, Sango is in labor"

"Really, InuYasha take Yoshi"

"Keh"

Kagome ran off with Kaede to see to Sango and just shortly after they left a nervous looking Miroku appeared.

"InuYasha is that your son?"

"Yea"

"What's his name?"

"Yoshi, how's Sango and the baby been?"

"She went into labor two hours ago, it's been hell, she didn't want to have the baby till Kagome came back but you can't stop nature"

"Do you think it's a boy or girl?"

"We don't know but I want it to be a girl, Sango wants a boy"

"Let's hope it's a girl"

"What's that suppose…"

But before Miroku ever got to finish the sentence a tired but happy looking Kagome appeared.

"Miroku you can go in now"

InuYasha had never seen anyone move faster that Miroku did at that moment; he was up and in the hut before InuYasha could even blink. Kagome sat down next to InuYasha with a sigh.

"So is it a girl or boy?"

"A girl"

"Less chance of her turning out to be like Miroku"

"Yea"

(Change scene to Miroku and Sango in the hut)

Miroku ran in to see a tired but happy Sango holding a small bundle. The baby had some black hair similar to Sango's but it was still too early to tell, and she had Miroku's bright blue eyes.

"It's a girl"

"Have you got a name?"

"How about Cho? It means butterfly"

(A/N: Once again it can man what I want it too)

"It's a good name, it will reflect her beauty"

**A/N:** We're nearing the end of part one; there will be a sequel so the ending won't be the final ending!

EDIT: Wow chapter 4 done already, that's 4 chapters rewritten in less than a week and 3 in one day, if only I had my Lost but not forgotten chaps here. About that for anyone who is going to/has read 'Lost but not Forgotten' I don't have any of the chapters I wrote after chapter 7 so you'll have to wait till my computer arrives from New Zealand with the other 4 or so chapters (which I can't rewrite as my memory sucks) so I'm sorry about the delay with that story and all of my other because of my lacking internetness. Oh and I've moved to the dining room now because my sisters gone to sleep.


	5. Forever

_My Love_

**Disclaimer:** Dude I finally own something; I own Cho and Yoshi so there! But I don't own InuYasha or any of the other characters.

Ages:

Basically everyone is 3 years older.

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

(Me talking or just a side note)

Chapter 5: Forever

(Last Time – Babies)

"It's a good name, it will reflect her beauty"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It had been 8 years since the new additions to the Inu gang and they were now 9. The Gang was sitting outside the huts; Cho and Yoshi were playing tag or something along those lines while the adults chatted.

"Sango you got your wish, they're the best of friends"

"Do they have a choice?"

"I guess not"

InuYasha looked over to his happy mate/ wife, she was laughing along with Sango, he liked it when she laughed.

"Kags it's a new moon tonight, we have to go back to your time"

"Okay we'll leave in an hour"

"Cho you have an hour left!"

"Yes mama"

"Yoshi same goes for you!"

"Yes mother"

"So what's Cho going to be, a demon slayer or a priestess?"

"We decided we'd teach her to be a demon slayer so we can feel she's a bit safer"

"But we decided to teach her a bit about being a priestess too"

"Oh I see"

"What about Yoshi?"

"A half demon, it's not like he has a choice"

Kagome looked over to her husband, he obviously worried how Yoshi was going to fit into his time, people in the village near by were nice toward Yoshi because he was priestess Kagome and the hero InuYasha's son but it didn't stop visitors from saying the odd mean thing, luckily Yoshi seemed to shrug it off. Luckily he had a mother and a father and friends and there wasn't much chance of him going through what InuYasha went through but InuYasha still worried about him from time to time.

"There's something Sango and I have been meaning to ask you and InuYasha"

Kagome and InuYasha looked towards Sango and Miroku.

"What?"

"We were wondering if we could set Yoshi and Cho up, in other words when they are at the ages of 18 they are to get married"

"As long as they don't mind and Inu doesn't I'm fine with it"

"I have n problem, as long as everyone else is happy"

"Yoshi, Cho come here for a minute please!"

"Coming Mama"

"We wanted to ask you two something"

"What?"

"Who would you guys feel if we said you are to get married to each other when you turn 18?"

"I don't mind"

"Neither do I mother"

"Then it's settled when they are both 18 they are to be married"

"Can Cho and I go don to the lake for awhile?"

"Yes, but only for a little while, we're leaving soon"

"Okay Auntie"

"Well now that's settled I can go back to doing nothing"

(Scene change to Yoshi and Cho down by the lake)

Yoshi looked over to Cho; she was beautiful and always had been, her name defiantly suited her. Her black hair was just below her shoulders and her blue eyes shone in contrast.

"You don't have a problem with us getting married when we're 18 do you?"

"Nope, do you?"  
"No"

"What was that?"

Yoshi looked up in alarm and sniffed the air.

"A demon!"

"Let me slay it, move"  
"No you're not a proper demon slayer yet"

"Just let me have a go, please?"

"Fine"

Yoshi moved from in front of Cho just as a bear demon appeared. Cho got in attack position.

"Well what do we have here, two children! This should be fun"

The demon attacked Cho leaving her unconscious.

"Bastard, I'll get you for that!"

'What was I thinking, I shouldn't have let her fight, I should have known this was going to happen, I won't let any harm come to her ever again!'

"Protecting your little girlfriend now are you?"

"Yes"

Yoshi then lunged at the demon and killed it.

"Bastard! Cho are you okay? Wake up"

"Sorry….and thanks"

"Can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"That you'll stay by my side no matter what"

"Only if you stay by mine"

"Agreed"

With that Cho leaned forward and gave Yoshi a quick kiss on the lips leaving Yoshi bushing.

"Let's go back, climb on my back"

"Okay"

They arrived back home looking rather beat up, Cho was covered in dirt and had a scratch across one side of her face and Yoshi's clothes were torn and he had a few scratches.

"What happened to you?"

InuYasha got up from his seat to give his son and niece a quick look and sniff over.

"We got attacked by a bear demon"

"Where is that bastard!"

"Yoshi killed him"

"Well done my son I'm proud of you"

The rest of the group came rushing over.

"Cho are you alright? You look a bit beaten up"

"The demon attacked me but Yoshi saved me"

"They make a good couple don't you think?"

"Come on let's go it will be night fall soon!"

"Come Yoshi, bye guys"

"Bye Cho, see you in a week"

"Bye Yoshi and thanks again"

"Bye"

After all the good byes InuYasha, Kagome and Yoshi headed towards the well and jumped in. They don't notice but a demon is watching and wondering why they just jumped into the well. He decides that if he blocks off he well they will starve and die down there and that means the famous hero InuYasha and his family with be gone.

**A/N:** Doom, doom, doom…what shall happen next? R&R

EDIT: Oh go me, 4th chapter rewritten tonight already oh and my leg has died. Anywho you might have noticed in the original it said that 'someone is watching and as soon as they leave she blocks the well' that's because originally there was supposed to be some villain but I never added one so I just made it some demon thinking he was getting rid of InuYasha and his family, kk? Anywho review please!


	6. Never?

_My Love_

**Disclaimer:** WOO! I won the plot, Cho, Yoshi, Sakura, Ai and Akio :hugs them all: BUT I still don't own InuYasha or any of the other characters, maybe in the sequel.

Ages:

Basically everyone is 3 years older.

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

(Me talking or just a side note)

Chapter 6: Never?

(Last Time – Forever)

"Bye"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Night had set in and InuYasha and Yoshi had become their human forms, Yoshi's was the same as InuYasha's.

"Grandma, we're home!"

"Oh hello"

"Mama we have good news"

Yoshi left the grown ups to talk while he went up to his room, he shared with Souta, Souta didn't mind too much it meant he had someone to play games against and it was only a few days a month.

Kagome and InuYasha at down at the kitchen table with Kagom's mother to tell her anything interesting that had happened.

"So what's this good news?"

"Yoshi and Cho are arranged to be married when they are both 18!"

"That's wonderful"

(Next Day)

InuYasha and Kagome were at the bottom of the stairs with the restocked backpack waiting for Yoshi who always seemed to take his time getting ready.

"Come on it's time to go home"

"Coming!"

They walked down to the well, InuYasha jumping in first for safety. Kagome looked into the well to see a pair of white ears.

"Inu you're still here"

"Why can't we go through?"

"Someone must have sealed it up on the other side!"

"Does that mean we're staying here?"

"Yes"

After a few more unsuccessful tries they all head back to Kagome's mother's place and Yoshi runs upstairs to his and Souta's room, which is empty as Souta is at school.

'Will I ever see her again? I promised to be by her side no matter what and now we might never see each other again' Yoshi sat and stared at the wall as the tears silently rolled down his face.

"Yoshi come down here!"

Yoshi's ear perked up at his father's voice then he wiped the tears away before heading downstairs to see what his father wanted.

"I'm coming!"

"Yoshi we've decided we might be here a while so we've enrolled you into a school"

"What about my ears?"

"Kagome's grandfather can make you appear human while keeping your demon abilities"

"Okay"

"Remember everyone thinks we were in Hong Kong for the last 9 years"

"Yes mother"

(Next Week)

Sakura was walking with her friend, Ai when she saw Yoshi, the new student arrive through the gate.

"He must be the new student, man he's cute!"

"I know!"

Yoshi heard the comments on his appearance, although he looked human he still had his excellent hearing. He heard someone walking next to him.

"Hi, I'm Akio, what's your name?"

"My name is Yoshi"

"It seems you already have a fan club"

"A fan club?"

"You know, a group of people who admire you"

"Oh"

"You look depressed, let me guess, love?"

"How did you know?"

"I have an eye for these things, so what happened?"

"I'm engaged to a girl, we are to get married hen we're 18, but it seems I'll never see her again"

**The End:**

**A/N:** Okay that's the end of part one, there shall be a sequel, which will be about Yoshi and Cho's lives in 9 years. Hope you enjoyed this. Remember this story was more of a lead up to the next story than an actual story so yea!

R&R

EDIT: My last edit for this story :Everyone sigh's in relief: BUT there will be more in other stories which I'm rewriting :everyone goes back to being depressed: I expect reviews, I'll edit the replies section about a month after this chapter is posted so review sometime before then! Now which story to rewrite next? I'll decide tomorrow, I'm going to bed now its 2am. Anywho remember to read the sequel which will prob. be the next one I rewrite! Kk thanks for reading see ya later!


	7. Replies Not actual Chap

_**Replies:**_

Okay first sorry to all those who had this story on their alert list and came straight away to check out the update I'm sorry to say for this story all following updates including this one will only be reply to reviews. I am sorry.

Okay so I don't have to repeat myself for ever review THANK YOU! Everyone, I love you all so much :hugs: sorry and thanks for all your advice and support during this story!

**Inuyasha's Girl 1:** Thank you

**Inuyashafanfreak:** Thank you, I don't find you annoying/ bitch but I guess I can't really judge you I don't know you but us authors have admit the only things that keep us alive are reviews and writing and anime/manga. Thanks for your support through both my stories.

**KagInLvr:** Will do

**Inu16kags:** Me too, but I'm the author so my opinion doesn't really count

**Yoshiko Furu:** Good guess, that's how I came up with her decision. Lol I might consider the fan club idea in the rewrite

**Inuyashalovebug:** Glad to see most people agreed with my choice.

**HIHULLOHOWAREYA:** Thanks

**shalene smith:** Thanks, I'll try to make the battle scene better and more detailed in the rewrite.

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and only:** If you read my reply to Yoshiko Furu you'll see I'm considering giving him a full on fan club :laughs evilly:

OMG thank you everyone I hope you read my rewrite when it comes out and I hope it's an improvement. Hope you enjoy the sequel!


End file.
